


【卜岳】无脑短篇合集

by Foucusonyourlove



Category: Celebrities & Real People - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foucusonyourlove/pseuds/Foucusonyourlove





	1. Chapter 1

［卜岳］戒断恶习

 

 

拍照间隙，岳明辉又开始吃手。

他坐在高脚凳上，衬衣扣子开到四颗，整个胸膛都露出来，肩膀几乎从领口里脱出来，造型师给他喷了水，整个人湿漉漉的，应该是成熟性感的时候，可他像个奶娃娃，缩着脖子专心致志地用牙齿折磨自己的指甲。

卜凡在旁边掏出手机来搜：成年人 吃手 原因

网上说，咬手，多反映为焦虑，缺乏安全感，可能是无意识的恶习，也可能是变相的轻微自残行为。这有点儿吓人了。

别人不是没揶揄过他。卜凡好几次笑他，哎哟喂，多大了，还吃手！

岳明辉也知道丢人，讪讪地把指尖藏起来。焦虑地左顾右盼一会儿，没过五分钟又在咬指甲了。

他的手指被他咬得破破烂烂，指甲圆短，满手倒刺，老死的琴茧旁边，粉色的真皮层快要透出来。远看是修长纤细一双好手，近看千疮百孔。这年头“手控”的观众也不老少，经纪人铁了心要让他戒这个臭毛病。

回家被经纪人拉着在弟弟们的热情围观下涂指甲油这事儿把岳明辉的脸丢尽了。甲油是加了苦味剂的，专门用来给小孩子戒断吃手，透明的亮晶晶一层，岳明辉张开五指端着手晾干，到处逛荡，卜凡追着他一路追到阳台，在一边跃跃欲试。“给我舔一口，到底啥味儿？”

岳明辉甩手，“没干呢，没干呢。等会儿等会儿。”

卜凡就乖乖地托着岳明辉的手掌等待甲油成型。岳明辉的手就摊开在他的手上，只盖住3/4，卜凡由衷感叹，“哥，你手好小啊。”岳明辉作势要打他，那赖谁？这个团里183都算矮子，把人逼成啥样了？赖你手太大！

卜凡连声求饶，“哎哎哎哥我错了！不能，不能说男人小，是不是？”岳明辉直接上手抽他了，又开车！又开车！压腿没压够？

卜凡一手就能攥住那俩纤细的手腕，“行了行了不闹。舔一口我就走。”他握着岳明辉的食指，抿了一口他的指尖，苦得整张脸都皱了。岳明辉闪电缩回手指，脸颊滚烫，眼眶都红了。卜凡惊呆，哥哥，你咋了。你这个思想是不是有点儿龌龊？有点儿超纲？我就舔一下子，你至于这样，咱，咱又不是没有亲过嘴。

岳明辉也不知道自己害羞个啥劲儿。一把年纪了，历届前任都能开桌麻将，在卜凡这里却纯情得像个初中生。卜凡俯下身来嘬了他一口，哥哥，你在别人面前可别这个样儿。

哪个样儿？

卜凡吭哧瘪肚老半天。就这个样儿，就，好看，脸红，还咬嘴唇，你别咬了！

岳明辉给他逗得发笑。哄孩子似的软乎乎地靠过去亲了凡子一口，尝到他舌尖上残留的苦味，轻飘飘地说，行吧，就给你一个人看。

卜凡被他肉麻了一个哆嗦。

 

可是这个甲油对岳明辉不管用。经纪人每天早上监督卜凡给他涂指甲油，卜凡糙老爷们儿刷得一塌糊涂，手抖如帕金森岳明辉嫌弃得要命。这甲油苦了也就两天，第三天他又开始咬手了。成人对苦味的耐受远大于儿童，适应了这个味道，甚至有一种自虐式的上瘾，有事没事把指尖送到嘴里尝。

这是不见棺材不落泪喔。

超儿一语点醒梦中人，再吃手就扣工资吧。

岳明辉眼神死了。啥是绝望，这就是绝望。

经纪人转头看卜凡：你负责监督他，他吃一次手，你扣二十块钱工资。

岳明辉幸灾乐祸拍大腿。卜凡追着去理论：不是！哎！这什么逻辑！他吃手！！他挨罚不要紧，我为啥挨罚？！哥！哥！咱讲讲理！

经纪人拍了拍凡子的脸：家属连坐制，听说过吗？

“没，没有。”

“就从你开始。”

经纪人拂袖而去半分多钟，卜凡才回过味儿来。“啥意思？啥家属？他知道了？”

岳明辉打了个寒战，不能吧。他要知道了我就别活了，搞他亲学弟，我这老脸往哪儿搁。心里一紧张，岳明辉又想咬指甲了，手送到半路上让卜凡截获，“你别咬了，我这个月就剩二百了。”

卜凡突然压上去，结结实实亲了个嘴。岳明辉傻眼了。卜凡说，“就这样吧，你要敢吃手，我就敢亲你。不管场合，不管时间地点人物。”

“你疯了？？？？”

“你只要别吃手，就啥事儿没有。”

 

岳明辉不信邪，偏偏要挑衅。第二天拍摄间隙，整个摄影棚挤了十几号人，他就当着卜凡面儿，慢慢把手指头往嘴里送。卜凡当机立断上去就摁住他无限逼近，吓得岳明辉从凳子上出溜下来，“凡子！凡哥！爷！别！我怂我怂我怂！”李振洋白他们一眼，干啥呢你俩。

岳明辉掐他，压低声音骂：你他妈知不知道自己在干什么？！别拿你自个儿前途命运开玩笑！

卜凡不露声色，你看着办。

岳明辉惊了。卜凡这是激发出了哪门子的腹黑细胞啊。他突然觉得这个清澈坦荡的弟弟开始有了点儿他看不透的东西。那种陌生的，神秘和冷酷，恕我直言，真他妈性感。

岳明辉从此突然戒了恶习。焦虑了慌张了，一想咬手，就下意识地望向监督员卜凡。卜凡也迅速回望他。很难说是因为这种幼稚的强吻威胁，还是因为卜凡的目光真的有安抚他的作用，岳明辉很少咬手了。

卜凡大功一件，破天荒头一回月底没扣光，还给了奖金。第二天路过茶水间，听见经纪人跟宝妈董事长分享育儿经，“这个牌子的儿童甲油可好用了。我带的我们团一小孩儿用了一个星期就再也不吃手了！”

二十六岁的小孩儿，好牛逼。而且还真不是你们的指甲油治好的。

卜凡没忍住笑出声来，强忍之下还发出了一声响彻茶水间的猪叫。

并不意外，因为听墙根，奖金又泡汤了。不过没事儿，来日方长是不是。


	2. 口语一对一

这几天真的忙，几个小孩都忙，除了央视五四晚会的彩排，还有各种训练，各自有活动，四个人录音都是分开录的。岳明辉录完自己的part就着急去医院整牙，折腾了两天半，等回来歌都出来了。

老师传过来试听的歌在邮箱里岳明辉还没来得及下载，卜凡兴奋一场，岳明辉一回来他就围着哥哥跳，一个劲把歌往他耳朵眼里塞，“你听听！听听！”

岳明辉插上耳机躺在沙发里听，还行，卜凡明显刻意压着声音，小奶嗓硬凹烟嗓也是蛮可爱。听到卜凡“shut your moooooose”岳明辉还没注意，等到那句“别管群众[歪搜]”岳明辉真没忍住喷笑出声。卜凡眉毛就耷拉下来了，“你笑我。”

“没有，没有，宝贝儿。”岳明辉抿嘴使劲把笑绷住，“挺酷的真的，有范儿。”

岳明辉找了个舒服的姿势，把音乐外放，搁在沙发扶手上，“一点半了，睡不睡？”

卜凡枕着岳明辉的肚子挤挤挨挨地在沙发上也躺下，抠抠索索地拿手机查词，点旁边那个小喇叭，whistle。羞得抱着脑袋哼唧，“你怎么不纠正我啊……我这歌儿发了那不是在全国人民面前糗了吗？”岳明辉伸个懒腰，已经开始迷糊了，“我也没注意听你的词儿啊……这歌学了三天就录了，我哪儿来得及顾你……”

其实新歌挺好听，柔柔的甜甜的，像棉花糖味儿的好梦，一沾舌头就化了。听着镇定安眠，岳明辉半梦半醒地摸卜凡刚剪的小刘海儿。这发型挺乖的，刚认识他那会儿就是这样的，齐齐的头发帘，不笑凶巴巴的，一笑河开燕来。哎唷，两年就这么过去啦。

卜凡只瘪着嘴往哥哥怀里扎，死死箍着他的腰。岳明辉像搂小宝宝一样有节律地轻轻拍他的后背——别看长这大高个儿，得疼着哄着，娇着呢。听到rap部分，卜凡又伸长手捂住岳明辉的耳朵，“别听别听。”

“有什么大不了的嘛，还不许人生有点儿失误啦？”岳明辉抚摸他后颈上扎手的发茬，“下次咱再努力呗。”弯腰亲亲大宝贝的脑门儿，“我们凡子进步特别大了，是不是？”

卜凡心里别扭，在岳明辉肩膀上蹭蹭，“我啥时候能跟你唱得一样好就行了。”

岳明辉又往沙发里侧了侧，搂着肩膀给卜凡腾点空。“我好啥啊？可别埋汰你哥了。你听这句melody into my dream咬了几次舌头啊。你没看网上说吗，说我唱歌含糊有口水还漏风……不然我干嘛整牙去呀，我都26了我费这劲？”

卜凡一下子坐起来，“你为这个去整牙？你不是说你去拔蛀牙吗？”

岳明辉后悔说漏嘴了，“就……拔了顺便整整呗。”

卜凡捏着他的腮帮子要他张口，“给我看看。”岳明辉被他捏得难受，“别弄我。我还戴着牙套呢。”透明的保持器含在嘴里让他说话更吃力，粘粘糊糊的句句都像撒娇，卜凡着急，“虎牙呢？” 

“拔了呀。”

卜凡彻底急眼了，“为什么呀！”

“换你，你想唱歌，还是想要虎牙？”

卜凡不吭声。躺下去又扎岳明辉怀里了，半晌憋出一句来，“疼吗？”岳明辉避开他，把音乐换成相声精选集，“睡觉吧，凡子。”

 

往后卜凡好几天没理这茬，一有人提岳明辉的牙套，他就阴着脸。

岳明辉几乎吃不了任何硬的东西，咀嚼引得他牙根发酸，喝点肉粥就完事儿，菜搅合到汤里，一股脑吞，刷牙，再含上牙套。夜里牙疼，肚子又饿，起来想偷点酸奶喝。晃晃悠悠走到二楼，就看见露台亮着灯。哪个小兔崽子上完厕所又不关灯？公司的电费钱不是钱啊？伸头瞧瞧，好，是卡兔崽子。

卜凡捧着本朗文词典，旁边配着手机，插着耳机在一个一个查词。蹩脚地用拼音和汉字在犄角旮旯里注音。刚冲完澡吧，头发还是湿的，滴滴答答地顺着脖颈往下流，一路沿精瘦的肌肉滑进背心里。岳明辉清了清喉咙，“凡子，还没睡呢？”卜凡叫人撞破了用功还不好意思，那么厚的词典夹在两腿中间往屁股底下藏。山东老爷们儿都挺要面儿的，争强好胜，天赋不足的蛮力去补，还装得云淡风轻，就爱搞白天走四方晚上点灯熬油补裤档的事儿。

“明天再练吧，今天太晚了。一会儿上车你又晕车又瞌睡。”

“那你就教我那两个吧，教完就睡。”

岳明辉示范mouth，“[au]得张开嘴，别老缩着。你不老爱看我那个喵喵视频吗，yueyue in the house~~~~那个，就是标准的[au]慢速口型示范。想想那个喵喵，你再试一次。”

卜凡拍大腿，“你别逗我笑！以后我唱rap满脑子都是你那个喵喵了。”

“现在你念的是mouse，最后的th记得把舌尖出来，一点点，吹气，mouth就出来了。”

卜凡看着岳明辉在牙套中间奶乎乎一点点吐出来的舌尖，觉得浑身发痒。“mouth.”

“真棒凡子。whistle不是歪搜也不是味搜，那个[l]要带出来。”

“喂搜。”

“不是。”

“伪搜。”

“不，宝贝儿，带出来[l]，这个音在上颚……”岳明辉一工科男，也不清楚语言学上这叫什么音，甚至没法描述气流和舌头的相对位置。“把你舌尖放，放这儿，对。”着急了伸了一根中指放在卜凡嘴里去点他的上膛，“舌头顶这儿，对，最后停在这个位置。”卜凡就在这个关头嗦了他一口。岳明辉刚偷吃完，指尖上还带着草莓酸奶味儿。卜凡尝出来了，对他笑了一下。

岳明辉面红耳赤要往外抽，在短裤上擦擦手。“你还读不读？！”

“whistle.”

“这不你自己能学会吗？！”岳明辉气急败坏。

 

“哪儿啊，是老师教得好。”


	3. 9月 开学前的狂欢

卜凡出现在他的单身公寓门口的时候岳明辉整个人都恍惚了。在格拉斯哥一年到头也见不着几个中国人。卜凡风尘仆仆地就背着一个小书包，一万多公里，他像从城东溜达到城西似的，一声没吭瞬间就到了岳明辉眼前了。他大笑着冲岳明辉挥手，颇得意于自己瞒得紧。

岳明辉掂掂他的书包，“你就带这么点儿东西？”

“就待一天。”

俩人坐到餐厅吃早饭的时候岳明辉都没缓过劲儿来。卜凡嘴里塞满了煎蛋，含含糊糊地说，“暑假呗，找你来玩玩。”

“不早来？我刚收假。”

“我档期很满的，哥哥。排到九月份了。”卜凡不愿意提他是怎么从一毕业就筹划，磕磕绊绊搞签证，独自十几个小时飞机，操着蹩脚的英语一路打听到这儿来。他岳哥当年也是这么过来的，这苦岳明辉吃得，他就吃得。

 

逛街对两个老爷们儿来说没什么大意思，溜溜达达又去教堂瞧了瞧，俩人在长椅上坐着吸饮料，岳明辉一拍大腿，唉哟！好不容易来一趟得去凯文葛洛夫艺术博物馆啊！

卜凡歪着身子听他如数家珍地介绍这个那个，老岳就是这个神采飞扬的时候最好看，他谈论自己喜欢的东西，语速极快，无意识频繁地舔嘴唇。他信誓旦旦保证绝对有料，“周二还有风笛表演，不看这个你苏格兰就是白来！”卜凡凑过去碰了他的嘴唇一下。“我就是来看你的。去他妈的苏格兰。”岳明辉被他这一下搞得脸热，指尖都发红，局促地摸脖子。

临别了，卜凡装了一整天的大男人了，这时候才开始委委屈屈地瘪嘴，“你毕业还回北京吗？”

岳明辉想了想，回吧。看凡子那张憋屈又硬挺着不敢追问的小脸儿，忍不住捏一把，“怎么了宝贝儿？”他心里有预估，大学是片新天地，卜凡要模样有模样，要才华有才华，不愁没恋爱谈，未必要在他这一棵树上吊死。

“我在北京等你，哥哥。”卜凡握着他的脖子，和他交换一个亲吻，“所以你必须得回来。”小样儿还耍帅，说完这句一扭头拔腿就走，一个真男人从不回头看爆炸的架势。

承诺和誓言最不值钱，岳明辉见得多了。可看着那个剃着寸头的大高个晃晃悠悠地顺着坡道走下去，他冲动地决定再信最后一回。


	4. 草莓鲫鱼

卜凡头一次上岳明辉家，倍儿紧张，行前就开始睡不着。岳明辉大半夜就听着他房门吱呀开了，咔哒又关上，烦得够呛。压着嗓子喊他，“卜凡凡，你消停点儿。”

 

宿舍只剩他俩了，李振洋和李英超已经回家过年去了，卜凡听见岳明辉醒着，就趿拉着拖鞋走回来。“还没睡？”

 

岳明辉按开床头灯，“让你折腾起来了。咋了睡不着？给哥唠唠。”

 

这时候卜凡反而有点儿扭捏了。坐在床沿儿上吭哧半天才说，“哎，你说，你爸妈要是不喜欢我怎么办啊？”

 

“那不能。我们凡子这么招人喜欢。”岳明辉还迷糊着，眯着眼伸手摸摸大凡子的耳朵。

 

“你别糊弄我，我说真格儿的呢。”

 

“是真格儿的呀。”

 

卜凡不爱跟他说了。这没法儿感同身受，岳明辉回自己家当然自在，卜凡是头一回见老岳家长。俩人还没跟家里挑明呢，卜凡从心里头就有种把人大儿子拐跑了的理亏感，怂得整个人都差点龟缩成一米四。

 

岳明辉拍着他的手臂安慰他，“也就是在西城待一宿嘛，第二天你不就坐高铁回青岛啦？很快很快的。”

 

这根本不是快不快的问题。卜凡拉着一张脸。岳明辉对天发誓再三保证他妈妈人特别好，一定会喜欢凡子这样的，卜凡才委委屈屈地躺下。

 

俩人赶早买了点年货补品往家去，岳明辉开车，给他传授技巧：“我妈可虚荣了，你就使劲儿夸她美，年轻！保证她乐得合不拢嘴。”卜凡坐在副驾驶一路无言，小脸儿铁青。

 

走到家门口岳明辉叮嘱他，“我跟你说，回家把你这个眼神儿收一收，笑起来，别一开门把老人家吓着。”

 

卜凡抹了一把脸，拍拍僵硬的脸颊。门一开，是个雍容娇小的夫人，“辉辉回来啦？”

 

卜凡揶揄地看了他一眼。岳明辉浑身不自在，“妈，别叫我辉辉，我朋友在这儿呢……”

 

“哦！你就是辉辉的朋友哇？呀，这么高的个子，真好，快进来快进来。”

 

“说了别叫我辉辉嘛！”

 

卜凡直接被阿姨拉着手牵进屋里，亲亲热热地给他拿了拖鞋，“小朋友，我们家没有你这么高的孩子，鞋可能有点小。你穿岳明辉的委屈一下哦。”二十岁了还被人称为“小朋友”的感觉很奇妙，卜凡一时间还缓不过来，不知所措地看向岳明辉。那边岳明辉已经歇了，一回家，岳明辉整个人就泄了劲儿，翘着脚歪在沙发里。

 

岳母打了一记岳明辉的腿，“脚放下去，像什么样子。”岳明辉如坐针毡，“我去洗个水果。”卜凡闻声也一下子站起来，“我我我我也去。”

 

俩人在水池边是真挺挤的。一前一后肩膀和肩膀直打架。卜凡眼睁睁地瞅着岳明辉拿水淘了淘草莓就要往外端，简直看不下去，小小声地埋怨他，“你这是洗了？跟水亲个嘴儿就要往外拿啊？”

 

“那你洗，我倒看看你怎么洗。”

 

卜凡寻摸一阵子找着碱面儿，捏了一撮，再加一勺食盐。岳明辉目瞪口呆，熬汤吗你？卜凡不搭理他，加了水泡一会儿，等着的空档削了个苹果，切块儿搁碗里。“去，你跟阿姨看电视去吧。”

 

卜凡坚持要洗得仔细，草莓这个东西不能又削皮，直接入口可得洗干净呢。泡好了再涮也很快，岳明辉前脚出去，卜凡后脚就跟上了，岳母张罗着要泡茶，“这是辉……这是岳明辉他爸上次出差带回来的普洱，给我们凡凡——是叫凡凡吧？给凡凡尝尝。”

 

卜凡受宠若惊，“阿姨不用了真不用，您坐着吧哎呀。”岳明辉捧着筐吃得有滋有味，看卜凡那个局促的样儿就可乐，忍不住煽风点火，“你得喝，你不喝是瞧不起我妈。”

 

卜凡惊恐地看了一眼阿姨，岳岳妈抬起手来揪了岳明辉一下，“又胡说八道。”

 

“岳明辉，你带朋友出去玩玩儿吧，回来妈就做好饭了。妈妈给炖山药排骨，你们在公司训练一天天也没空出来逛吧？去吧。”

 

卜凡把茶碗一放，“阿姨我帮忙吧，我会做饭。”

 

“哪里有让客人下厨的？你们出去玩吧。”

 

卜凡把袖子一挽，“外边儿挺冷的，我就打打下手，不碍事儿。”

 

岳妈妈心情有些复杂。话说到这个份上，当然欣慰孩子懂事体贴，但心里又有点转不过弯儿来，说不清的别扭。

 

状况突然变成卜凡和岳妈妈在厨房忙活，岳明辉盘着腿在沙发上吃草莓看电视。岳妈妈偷偷地打量这个男孩子，“孩子，你比辉辉小吧？”

 

卜凡手上择菜，“昂，我96年的。”

 

“来北京几年了？”

 

“三年，我在北服上学呢。然后去年进公司，才认识明辉的。”卜凡到底没敢跟着叫辉辉，但故作镇定地偷摸蹭了一声明辉。这种氛围很奇妙，他第一次剥离了公司这一层关系——不是和岳岳，而是和明辉——建立了新的联系。这样的细节藏着一丁点儿隐秘的甜蜜。

 

岳妈妈也没再深入往下问，谈话陷入沉默。卜凡环顾四周见池子里有条活鲫鱼。“这条要做吗？”

 

“辉辉说想吃鲫鱼汤了。可他爸出差了，我又不会宰……我就想着是不是明天吃，可鱼活不到明天，怕又不新鲜了。”

 

卜凡在心里笑了一下，他可算知道老岳这个纠结来纠结去的性格是从哪里遗传来的了。“没事阿姨，我来吧。”

 

岳明辉耳朵尖，听见要杀鱼，撇下草莓颠颠儿地挤进厨房，“我看看我看看。”卜凡系上围裙，斜了他一眼，“你躲远点儿，你那白毛衣，血不好洗。”

 

岳明辉就扒着卜凡的肩膀藏在他后头看。卜凡杀鱼很利索。蒙在塑料袋里，捏着鱼尾“啪”地一下在砧板上摔晕。平刀开膛，去内脏，抠腮，刮鳞。岳明辉戳戳他腰眼，“你把这个鱼给我行不行？我想洗。”

 

“再占个手，至不至于？”

 

“我想摸摸！”

 

“行，你洗。”卜凡把围裙摘下来给他兜上。

 

岳明辉上手就去摸鱼眼，摸了两下又怂了，“还是你来吧，我这有点儿害怕。”

 

卜凡三下五除二冲干净血水，把带血腥的盆和水池也顺手刷了，岳明辉在一边龇牙咧嘴地看。

 

岳妈妈倚在门口，若有所思。自己的儿子妈妈知道，心里有数，岳明辉没少往家带同学，但独这一个特殊。往常的同学朋友都是为了来玩儿，回来俩大小伙子就钻到屋里打游戏，或者回来放下行李就跑出去疯，像这样老老实实在家待着，帮着择菜洗碗的，没有。卜凡比起来玩儿，更像走亲戚。或者再精确点，像大年初二走老丈人家。

 

三个人其乐融融地吃晚餐，席间卜凡自以为神不知鬼不觉地把剥好的虾往岳明辉碗里运。岳明辉一口一个吃得浑然不觉，岳妈妈细腻敏锐，轻轻点破，“卜凡自己吃吧，别惯着辉辉那个臭毛病。”卜凡被抓包一时尴尬，只能愣愣地把虾肉填进嘴里。

 

吃完饭卜凡自发自觉地去洗碗，岳明辉心虚，抢着说我来我来，凡子你歇着吧。

 

这个凡子，到底是和别的哥们儿不一样。

 

但儿子没说，她也不问。儿子长大了，不是她一个人的辉辉了，他大放异彩，他将是千百人的岳岳。他会被爱，他会爱人，他将从此往更好更好的地方去，他将加倍地吃苦和受委屈。想到这里，眼泪不禁掉下来。

 

岳妈妈坐在躺椅上，向着阳台晒暖儿，偷偷地拭去眼泪。卜凡伸头看了一眼，赶紧钻进厨房拽住岳明辉，“哥，你妈怎么哭了，你快去瞧瞧。”

 

“哪儿能啊。”

 

“绝对是哭了，你快去。”

 

岳明辉搬了个小凳子坐到妈妈跟前，一米八多的大个儿坐在小宝宝凳上蛮局促的，撒娇地伏在妈妈膝头。卜凡隔着整个客厅远远地望着，感觉自己挺没劲的。出门儿到楼道里透一口气。要不今天趁早走了吧？

 

他只能隐约听见岳妈妈说，“这事儿妈妈做不了主，要看你爸。”

 

卜凡坐在台阶上摆弄手机，百无聊赖地刷新页面，跳出来一张凌晨的车票，鬼使神差地就改签了。他走得很仓促。甚至可以说是落荒而逃，他还没准备好面对来自岳明辉父母的反对。

 

岳明辉也没说什么，披上大衣送他去车站。

 

岳明辉也没探清妈妈那边的口风。她舍不得说重话，但岳岳懂事，知道她为难。她在阳台上扑簌扑簌地掉泪，副驾驶上卜凡凡也红了眼圈。岳明辉亲吻他的耳朵，“凡子，我妈这边我会搞定的。我保证。”卜凡像受委屈的大型犬似的，垂着头，连耳朵都耷拉着。“岳哥，我是真的喜欢你。”

 

“好啦，凡子，我知道。”

 

“那你喜欢我不？”

 

“那还用说吗？”

 

“得说。”

 

“你又不是不知道，我最喜欢你。最最喜欢你。”

 

卜凡捏着岳明辉的颌骨去嘬他的舌头，临别赠吻总是缠绵。他要回到青岛去，他也要跟妈妈谈谈岳岳的事儿了。

 

北京一冬没有落雪，空气干冷。有人的嘴唇是湿热的。

 

 

 

 

“你那个高个儿的朋友，怎么不来玩儿了？”

 

岳明辉头也不抬，“哪个呀，我哥们儿都挺高的。”

 

“你知道妈妈说哪个。”

 

“哪个？”

 

“会做饭的那个。”

 

岳明辉居然有两分羞涩地抿抿嘴，“我回头再问问他。”


	5. 悔过未决

关于老岳为什么穿木子洋衣服

解题思路：分为两个part逐个击破：

1.为什么老岳自己没有衣服？

2.为什么不穿凡子的？

解题过程如下：

 

 

 

“凡子，我问你，哥平时对你咋样。”

 

卜凡在滋溜滋溜地嘬哈密瓜，“咋样？？你独裁者天天欺负我还有脸问我咋样。”

 

岳明辉有点挫败，“哥平时，没亏待你吧？”

 

卜凡把瓜皮丢到垃圾桶，“就还行吧。”

 

“帮个忙，今天晚上陪我回趟家。”

 

“啥？你有假我没假啊。”

 

“我也没假。”

 

“我不，那我不愿意。凭啥啊我帮你，让帅哥逮住了我又十公里。我上星期攒的十公里还没跑呢。”

 

“你就陪我去呗。我给你买一星期早饭。”

 

“一个月。”

 

“俩星期！”

 

“成交。”

 

卜凡倒是一直听说他来公司“瞒着家里”，但没意识到岳明辉敢瞒到这个地步。居然因为没跟家里说，连行李都没收拾过。过两天要录节目了，这次要回去偷拿点衣服。

 

岳明辉当初来公司的时候只背着一个琴包，里头装着他的吉他、谱子和强塞进去的旅行牙刷套装。木子洋和他身量差不多，隔三差五接济他两件。时不常地督促他，岳哥，你赶紧去买点衣服吧。岳明辉满口答应，好好好是是是下个月发了工资就去买。可往往迟到个几回，工资就给扣没了。买衣服这事儿就无限往后拖。木子洋就一刻不停地在他耳边念念念。

 

小弟肩膀窄，他的衣服岳明辉穿不进去，况且大人怎么好跟小孩抢衣服穿？岳明辉也不是没试过借卜凡的。但关键卜凡又太大个儿，还老爱买宽松大码的，他的T恤岳明辉套上下摆垂到大腿根儿，整个人几乎要从领口里脱出来。可拉jb倒吧。

 

岳明辉觉得人争一口气，活着还得靠自己（的衣服）。他车也没敢开，等熄灯了，偷摸从窗户翻出来，骑着布加迪威龙载着卜凡往家走。

 

他不敢闹动静，只拿了两件棉服，一些T恤短裤一类的。鞋柜的门噪音太大，他根本没敢碰。拿衣服还得神不知鬼不觉，岳明辉不禁感叹自己混得实在太惨。卜凡在外头接应他，把他的衣服装在袋子里塞到电动车踏板上。

 

小电驴的电量根本不够他打一个来回的。俩人就坐在车库门口给布加迪威龙续命，电流呲呲地响，岳明辉摸摸口袋，连烟也没带。只能干坐着，嘴巴就很闲。“凡子，你是怎么跟家里说的？”

“说啥？”卜凡专心致志地蹭着楼上的wifi搞一把匹配，心思根本不在这儿。

“说你来坤音的事儿呗。”

“就，就正常说呗。哎我去……都赖你跟我说话，我闪现反了哎哎哎！”

岳明辉就不说话了。凡子到底跟他境况不一样，凡子年龄小，再折腾个两三年也不怕。可他眼瞅着就奔三了，还在外头胡闹，搞音乐也没搞出名堂来。小少爷也是有脸有皮的，就这么灰溜溜回家了，那可不行，那不甘心。梦想这事儿，谁说得准呢？投资了也不一定有回报。但老岳就是这么要好儿，把整个青春全副家当砸进来了。

卜凡觉得气氛不对，匆匆结束战斗，熄了屏幕，挨着岳明辉坐下。“哎，老岳，你也别多心。倒不是我们家多开明，是我从小就不是那块念书的料，能有个正儿八经的公司要我家里都烧高香了。讲道理，你个高材生还不许爹妈期待高点儿？放心吧，坤音肯定能火。”

岳明辉不想正面讨论这个话题了。卜凡还没到年龄，说什么都不痛不痒。但他愿意关心，愿意安慰，就够好了。不应该再苛求他别的。

俩人骑着车晃晃悠悠回去已经后半夜了，破天荒地小于对他们这种违规外出的行径睁一只眼闭一只眼。过几天就要去节目组统一住宿了，要罚也得攒着回来罚。卜凡知道这一顿两万米是少不了，也破罐子破摔了。罚跑这事儿，只要上了十圈，他心里就没概念了。虱子多了不怕咬。

灵超睡得打小呼噜，岳明辉从茶几上拿了打火机绕过小弟，上阳台上抽烟去。卜凡不抽烟，嘴馋从冰箱里拿了根冰棍儿跟在岳明辉屁股后头吃。岳明辉撇他一眼：“不减肥了？”卜凡把冰棍儿纸摘下来，嘬嘬手指，“明天再减。”

这时候岳明辉一点儿也不美，叫夜风吹了一路的头发乱得一塌糊涂，鼻尖上还有一点不知道在哪儿蹭上的灰。卜凡拿手给他抹，还越抹越花了，想起身给他找条毛巾，被拽住，“算了，明早再洗。你冰棍儿先给我吃一口。”卜凡说，“我给你再拿一根儿去。”

“不用，给我吃一口就行。”岳明辉左手夹着烟，右手拿冰棍儿，舔了一口就还给卜凡了。“齁甜，受不了。”卜凡也不介意，拿回来又继续吃。一根冰棍儿来回倒了几手，消耗得快。卜凡的嘴闲了，又试探着去亲岳明辉。岳明辉喉咙里还有一口烟，慢慢地渡给卜凡。他们的手指勾勾缠缠，卜凡问他：“哥，你后悔吗？”

岳明辉不知道他是问哪一样，但岳明辉是不会撒谎的人，他实事求是：“我不知道。”他舔舔嘴唇，“我希望将来不后悔吧。”归根结底，还是不想将来后悔，凡子也是，吉他也是。


	6. 较真儿

岳明辉很很不较真儿。

小弟在他这儿怎么撒野都成。说他老，说他油，揭他短，抢他话，他都笑嘻嘻地，不在乎，他知道超儿还小，他就愿意惯着他。

偶尔卜凡还有点儿认真了，悄悄教小弟，“弟弟，咱在家怎么说都没事儿，在外头，守着外人，得给自家人留点儿面子晓得不？”小弟很乖，说好的。但下次还真不一定记得住。嘴巴一张，合适的不合适的俏皮话又往外蹦。

老岳拽着他说，好啦，凡子，别强教了，你十七的时候还不如他呐！长大点儿自然就好啦。

卜凡在一边挠头。“这个得教，不教等着出去吃亏啊？”

“不吃亏他能长记性吗？都是这么长大的，一个样儿。”岳明辉挠挠李英超的小脑瓜，“是不是，儿砸？”李英超像个小猫崽儿一样窝在他怀里，让他摸得喉咙里咕噜咕噜响。

岳明辉很珍惜小弟这个鲁莽天真的年纪，下意识想用自己的纵容把这种野蛮生长的好时光再延长一点点。所以他从来不跟小孩儿较真，九岁呢，他初恋的时候这个娃娃还在上幼儿园。怎么舍得较真儿，是不是？

连收到各种谩骂攻击都不恼，懒洋洋地歪在沙发里刷微博，“都是些小姑娘，有什么的。你哥什么大风大浪没见过？”

卜凡心说，岳明辉也太不较真了吧。

连跟他玩游戏也是。打把手游，缩圈了居然还跑出圈来找掉线的卜凡。扶着他血条哗哗掉也不心疼，气得卜凡跺脚，你干啥呢老岳？生死存亡时刻！你赶紧的别浪费药了！

岳明辉没吭声，没大会儿俩人都在圈外给毒死。

卜凡气绝，老岳，你不要在这里给我玩儿殉情啊！打游戏认真一点行不行啊！？

岳明辉被他怼得一愣一愣的，自己偷偷嘀嘀咕咕，那也…那也不想眼睁睁看着你挂啦。想救你还有错啦。

“游戏是假死好不？又不是真的死了。”

岳明辉咬咬嘴唇，假的也不行。

卜凡戳戳他脑门儿，你那点小心眼儿能不能给我用正道上？一天天净在这种没用的事儿上较真儿。

那又咋了？？岳明辉撇撇嘴，斤斤计较，就是我。咋了？


	7. 恋爱新手

送给钨钢勺老师  
生日快乐~！

 

落魄歌手 乐队AU

 

 

不悦酒吧后门儿开开就是条小道，有盏半阴不阳的路灯，岳明辉披着羽绒服出来，靠着墙根儿点烟。这年头是个人都能唱歌儿了，搞音乐的门槛儿像演戏的门槛儿一样越来越低，该红的已经红了，像岳明辉这个年纪还猫着做酒吧驻唱的不多。现在网上都说，九二年的已经要步入中年了，三十而立，家里也催了，可岳明辉还是飘着。

酒吧驻唱，听着挺浪漫的，好像是每个歌手成名前的必备仪式，可作为一个谋生手段是相当鸡肋。有时候有几个大学生来唱唱，一天才五十块，当个零花钱儿，到考试周了大学生都不来了，担子全落岳明辉脑袋上。

岳明辉连着唱了三天大场，几乎有点恍惚。正看着路灯愣神儿呢，嘴里的烟叫人摘下来了。“还抽烟？嗓子要不要了？”这人长得一脸凶悍，嘴角一咧怪吓人的还，但岳明辉不屌他，“烦着呢，别他妈惹我。”摸半天身上也没有第二根了，“烟还给我。”

卜凡已经把烟嘴叼起来了，“我抢着了就是我的。”

岳明辉一肚子火没处发泄，踹了一脚垃圾桶，一个空桶叮叮当当沿着下坡滚得还挺远，卜凡紧跑两步追上去，把桶又提回来。叼着烟歪着嘴唠叨他，“败家不败家？桶不是花钱买的？”

“心疼桶？”

卜凡挤出一个求生欲极强的笑容，“心疼你。”

行吧。伸手不打笑脸人。岳明辉裹紧了羽绒服，准备去便利店再买一包。卜凡掐了烟亦步亦趋地跟着。岳明辉其实想不通卜凡为什么这么哈他，一米九二的大高个儿，非得上哪儿都黏着他，吃饭睡觉拉屎撒尿，十米之内必见卜凡。岳明辉自认不是特别认真地在和卜凡谈恋爱，知道没结果，所以随便谈谈。卜凡倒是一本正经地承诺，把岳明辉都纳入到自己的生涯规划里：“如果有一天你红了，我就去给你当助理，你得给我开工资。带五险一金的那种。”

岳明辉抗拒讨论未来，他讨厌做梦，梦早晚得醒。他不乐意搭茬，卜凡就拿胳膊肘拐他，“你听见没？？？”岳明辉说：“要是我一直红不了呢？”卜凡挠挠头，“那还是我给你开工资呗。”岳明辉也叫他气笑了，“这么慈善？你能开一辈子酒吧啊？”

“那我也不会干别的啊。”

卜凡是挺单纯的小孩儿，他能不顾一切地追逐他想要的一切，事实证明他也样样都拿到了。他说，我要开酒吧。就开了，开四五年年居然没黄，生意还挺不错。他说，我要追老岳。就给他追到手了，纵岳明辉作天作地要试探他的底线，居然谈了三年多还没吹。岳明辉现在都不知道该咋办了。

 

卜凡那点儿积蓄也不够买房，俩人合租着一套小公寓，岳明辉的房租从工资里扣。岳明辉黑白颠倒的写歌儿，抱着吉他抠到大半夜，demo攒了一沓子，投出去全石沉大海。卜凡管他管得很严，酒不能喝，烟少抽，岳明辉心理不平衡的时候脾气贼大，又没得浇愁，憋得眼红。卜凡一边烧汤一边说，“你急啥？你有啥好急的？你一个学工科的要随随便便写歌就成了，人家那音乐学院毕业从三岁就弹钢琴挨揍的还不一头撞死？慢慢儿地来吧。”卜凡自己都不相信这么成熟稳重有逻辑的话能从自己嘴里说出来。

岳明辉就把一地的谱子一张一张拾起来，一声没吭回屋了。如果这么来看，同居也不是太坏。要没个人劝着，得多想不开呢。当初他也没想着跟卜凡同居，只不过在他的酒吧唱歌儿，随口问了句：“你会修水管儿不？”这一修就修到床上去了。稀里糊涂地，就这么在一块儿了。俩人都是脚踩西瓜皮，滑到哪里算哪里。卜凡和他在一起的时候甚至都没搞清楚他叫什么名字，天天老岳老岳地叫他，缠绵的时刻叫他岳岳、岳岳，岳明辉在情潮中随波逐流几乎喘不上气来，挣扎着想告诉他，我叫岳明辉。

吃饭的时候卜凡轻描淡写说一句，过年的时候你跟我回青岛呗。

岳明辉差点噎死，瞪大了眼瞧着卜凡。

 

突然就这么现实了？岳明辉心里发慌。

追梦是个太奢侈的事儿了，每时每刻都在烧钱。艺术这种东西，是靠天赋吃饭的，老天爷不赏你这碗饭，你就得喝西北风。岳明辉不懂吗？他懂，但装不懂比较轻松些。他二十六，硬说的话还是个年轻人，还能挥霍几年。再看看吧。岳明辉辞职的时候没告诉卜凡，他找了个唱功过硬的小孩儿给他，都谈妥了，把工作交接个明白——其实也没啥可交接的，就注意东南角那音箱有点儿接触不良。他结清了当月房租，把钥匙和辞职信一起压在鞋柜上。他找了个活儿，在东区上班，夜里再去西区上乐理课。

卜凡找了他一天，在马路边碰见他简直想把他头薅下来，“岳明辉，你孬种吧？分手敢不敢当面儿提？悄没声跑了算啥本事啊？”

岳明辉都傻了。

“你要分手，我又不是不跟你分，是不是？又不是要家暴你。你好好聊能咋？闷声给我扔一个小孩儿，歌唱的不咋地，吃倒顶你两个。负不负责任啊大哥？”

以前都是岳明辉吆五喝六，说起道理来一套一套的，这回他一句话也憋不出来，吭哧了半天，我这不……要见家长了，想找个正经工作么。

卜凡差点被他气死。

“你紧张个茄子？不摊牌，上家去就说是我同学呗，说是去玩儿的，认认家门儿。”

“你那书都读到狗肚子里去了？”卜凡想破头也不明白岳明辉作的什么妖，“情侣之间的沟通！沟通懂吗？？Communication！！！”

 

岳明辉笑呵呵地挨着骂，一点都不想还嘴。


	8. 撒谎的小孩鼻子会变长吗

去草原玩儿挺好的。不过岳明辉头一次骑马，马驹压根不听话，带着他一路往草场边缘跑，差点跑出山去。溜溜达达回来了还招骂，他哼哼唧唧说，哎呀，我就是陪它走一走。我尊重它的自由意志。

卜凡嘎嘎笑着牵着马朝他走过来，你就是迷路了！你敢不敢承认！敢不敢！

岳明辉抿着嘴笑。“没迷路。”

“呀？你腿。”破洞牛仔裤恰好露出青紫的膝盖来，卜凡一摸，岳明辉“嘶”了一声。

“咋的骑马还能摔破膝盖？你别不是从马上栽下来了。”

也不是头一回了，卜凡发现岳明辉身上经常有伤口。也不大，但是层出不穷。今天指头蹭破皮儿，明天脚腕磨出血，没一天是太平的。他有时候也唠叨，老岳，好歹也是个偶像了，咱能不能要点儿好儿？你知不道人家都给自己大长腿买保险的？你这，不好看了你粉丝要嫌你。

岳明辉只柔柔地呵呵笑，哎呀，胳膊肘脚后跟儿谁看得见哇。

卜凡咧咧着走了。

岳明辉比谁都清楚自己为啥有伤。这事儿说起来很魔幻，他从记事儿就发现了，他只要说谎，身上就会凭空出现各种奇怪的伤。有时候是擦伤和瘀伤，最初也没在意，毕竟在胡同里摸爬滚打的男孩子，哪个身上还不挂点彩？可是自从青春期的某天胸膛上出现刀口的时候，他才懵懵懂懂地意识到这其中的逻辑。

无伤大雅的小谎，就是点小破口，弥天大谎他倒还没撒过，但上次卜凡在他换衣服的时候问：“老岳，你是不是喜欢我？”他不假思索脱口而出，“哪儿能啊。”耳环立刻被脱下来的套头毛衣挂住，一下子撕裂了整个右耳的耳洞。耳垂毛细血管丰富，血哗地就涌出来，沾在毛衣上，还不住地往下滴。吓得岳明辉赶紧提着被血污染的白色毛衣到处找洗衣盆，嘴里念叨我天我天我天洋洋要杀了我。卜凡手忙脚乱伸手接着岳明辉滴血的耳垂，你别乱跑！先治耳朵！耳朵！

场面相当惨烈，卜凡给他消了毒，用胶带和纱布先把耳朵包了，于帅又不在，卜凡连驾照都没有，还是岳明辉自己开车去医院，卜凡揣着俩人的身份证银行卡病历本医保卡战战兢兢坐在副驾驶，眼睛一刻都没离开岳明辉的脸。岳明辉都被他盯笑了，“别看了，就那么一点点小伤口，我要再开慢一点它就愈合啦。”

急诊的时候岳明辉就坐着，腮边还挂着血迹，肩膀都有滴下来的血，医生一顿操作，清创的手法相当不轻柔，卜凡忍不住插嘴，有麻药吗？就这么缝吗？

岳明辉拍拍他的手背，嘘，没事。

卜凡瞧瞧医生的胸牌，耳鼻喉科。“你们有没有那个，整形外科啥的，我哥以后得上电视呢。”医生像看傻子一眼看着他，“急诊没有整形外科的大夫。”岳明辉紧紧握着他的手。“行了，凡子。”卜凡抿了抿嘴，“那您给缝漂亮点儿吧，大夫。”

岳明辉耳朵还是留了道狰狞的疤，竖着一道，医生叮嘱一年内不要再打耳洞了。

岳明辉摸摸耳垂，这是他规规矩矩25年来撒的最大的一个谎。

拆线前耳朵都不能沾水，卜凡伺候他洗头，睡前用棉棒给他上药。养耳朵那段时间卜凡再也没提起过处对象这茬。岳明辉很能忍痛，上药的时候，他半闭着眼睛，睫毛急剧颤抖着，牙齿死死咬着下唇。卜凡手法轻柔，涂一下就要吹一吹，连哄带骗给他换好药，岳明辉眼角都有点发红。明明就是个怕疼的爱哭鬼嘛，可在急诊室怎么就没用麻药挺着缝合一声没吭呢。这憋屈的小样儿可太招人疼了。

到底还是卜凡心软，没憋住，亲了一下他的额角，哥哥，疼了你得说呀。你这样憋着我也疼。

岳明辉拍拍卜凡的脸，“不疼。洗澡去睡吧凡子，一会儿没热水了。”

卜凡轻轻把门带上出去了。岳明辉呲牙咧嘴地撸起袖子来，花臂底下又是一根细细划痕。

疼呀，当然疼。

 

几个月过去，岳明辉的耳朵愈合得差不多，不近看也察觉不出有伤。卜凡骑着马出神地端详着那个扎着小揪揪的后脑勺。李振洋问他，“老岳，我昨晚上冰箱里那罐酸奶没了，你吃的吧？”

小弟在一边挤眉弄眼，岳明辉看了他一眼，笑着低头说，“好吧，是我。还不让人吃个宵夜啦。”

卜凡看见他已经拆线愈合的耳垂，居然凭空又在渗血了。

“老岳！耳朵！”

岳明辉一抬手，又摸了一手血，不太意外，“哟。谁有纸？”

回到旅馆卜凡就开始给他找药膏，一边抹一边埋怨，你怎么回事儿，不是拆线了都好了吗？能不能注点意，还有你这个膝盖。

岳明辉看着卜凡急躁地忙忙碌碌，心里突然一软。哎，凡子。

咋了。

“我给你表演个魔术吧。”岳明辉笑得贼开心，“你看着我，凡子。”

只要他修正了前面撒过的谎，就可以修复一个伤口。多么科学严谨的赎罪机制。岳明辉赞叹。

 

岳明辉捏住自己伤痕累累的耳垂，“你不是问我喜欢你吗？”

卜凡一愣，“嗯呢。”

“我喜欢你。”岳明辉说。然后撒开手给他看愈合如初的耳垂，“牛逼吧？”

 

卜凡目瞪口呆。牛逼。

 

我也喜欢你。


	9. 我喜欢你白发

一个甜饼儿！关于老岳扎小辫和染头发的奇怪猜想！

 

 

 

 

岳明辉留长发是卜凡的馊主意。

 

当初公司给设计形象的时候，也咨询了艺人本身的意见。岳明辉还在犹豫，卜凡就在一边儿撺掇，让老岳留头吧！留吧！

 

岳明辉就不是很乐意。长头发打理起来更麻烦，洗头废水，吹头费电，早起费时间。而且……最难启齿的一点，是岳明辉坚定地觉得留长发这事儿很娘。

 

但顶不住卜凡在旁边兴奋地怂恿，留吧留吧，你长发好看。

 

岳明辉觉得好笑：你啥时候见过我长发了？

 

卜凡敷衍他：见过，见过，梦里见过。

 

岳明辉稀里糊涂地就这么叫他忽悠了。

 

头发半长不长的时候还相当难看，像蹩脚的上世纪八十年代台湾偶像剧男主的发型，散着不方便，扎起来又扎不住，为了固定住碎发得别八百个黑色一字夹，那一整头，跟包租婆一样。老岳是真的不高兴，但凡是个有文化有背景有审美的男人就受不了这个，太jb土了。卜凡有新办法，给他上发胶。好了，每天出门儿前头上二斤发胶，好好的青春靓丽大男孩儿整得巨油腻。

 

岳明辉为了这个连门儿都不愿意出了。但卜凡挺开心，每天早上起来承包了给老岳扎小辫儿的活儿。

 

岳明辉起床很困难，要叫很多遍，卜凡六点钟就去挠他，“老岳老岳，快要迟到，赶紧起床，给你五秒……”

 

“再rap你就滚出去。”没有摄像机的情况下，岳明辉的脾气暴涨十倍——当然只是对凡子。

 

卜凡从善如流，安安静静在旁边抠着手机等他起床洗漱。洗好的岳明辉的发梢还带着水珠，卜凡就着这一点水分把他的头发轻轻地梳通。梳子齿儿有点细，卜凡手法很轻，怕把他拽疼了。其实第一次的时候岳明辉还很不信任，“我警告你下手轻一点儿啊！别把我薅秃了。”卜凡还跟他犟嘴，“我薅你干啥？薅了能织毛衣吗？”

 

事实证明凡子很靠谱，手法细腻，技术熟练，半丸子头给他扎得有模有样。

 

时间长了，岳岳的长发也渐渐初见规模，他的发质偏软，垂下来温温柔柔，刚好到肩头。卜凡已经开始学着给他编雷鬼脏辫儿了。岳明辉实名反对，“你这样给我弄了我怎么洗头啊？每次洗还得拆吗？”卜凡故意诓他，“脏辫儿的灵魂就在于脏，你不用洗，我们rapper的脏辫儿是不洗的。”

 

岳明辉还真信了，一脸敬畏。卜凡憋笑憋得很辛苦。

 

经纪人出差回来看见岳明辉的脏辫儿差点气死，举着笤帚疙瘩追着卜凡打，“卜凡凡！你能不能少给我找事儿？！”当场勒令卜凡给他拆开，一会儿就带他去剪头。

 

卜凡瘪着嘴给岳岳拆辫子，柔软的发丝被他拗得粗砺又毛燥，岳明辉也觉出来凡子闯祸了，偷偷地用水又湿了一遍，让头发看起来略柔顺一点。卜凡用手指梳理他的头发，“呀，老岳，你真的老了，你有白头发了。”

 

“要有也是你给我气的。”

 

“我给你拔了吧？”

 

“别别别，拔一根长十根。”

 

“你留洋研究生儿还迷信这个？”

 

岳明辉一时间给噎住。他才二十五岁，上学那会儿班上就有好多人有零零星星的白发了。“反正你别给我拔。”

 

“那也行呗，也算是共白头了。”

 

岳明辉笑卜凡居然也会说这种酸词儿。拆完辫子，经纪人就带他去做新发型了。“要染吗？”发型师问。

 

“请帮我染成白色。”

岳明辉说。


	10. 生日蛋糕

关于老岳过生日，天天扣钱工资近似为0 的卜凡是怎么卖到蛋糕的猜测。

 

 

 

最近岳明辉觉得卜凡有点儿怪，一天到晚看着他痴笑。也过了热恋期吧，大哥，刚恋爱那俩月也没有这么腻人。不过这段时间凡子突然长进了是真的，戒了零食，居然还戒了甜水儿，游戏皮肤也不买了，乖得不行，小于这星期破例夸了他好几回。

卜凡不能不着乖。

老天爷，还有一个月岳明辉要过生日了。

卜凡还真摸不准岳明辉的喜好，人家是北京有钱人家孩子，什么好东西没见过？不够格调的买了叫人瞧不上太尴尬，可贵的又实在买不起。这时候卜凡开始恨自己没有早作准备早留积蓄，关键时刻掉链子。卜凡抓耳挠腮拽着博文，让他给参谋到底买什么礼物。博文儿都让他整笑了：“你一个月一千二百块钱，够干啥的？可别让我借你钱昂，我不借。”卜凡上手勒他脖子，陈博文差点儿憋死，戳着他脊梁骨：“卜凡你等着。我下次录视频专搅合你跟岳。”

卜凡实在是苦恼，想着买点儿啥能买得起呢？也就个蛋糕了吧。头两天老岳还嘀咕，“咱们好久不吃甜品了吧？”掰着手指头算算，蛋糕还是攒得起的。他一天吃饭二十来块钱，不弄别的，这个月总归能省出三百块钱吧。他老早看好了一款海洋之心的黄油起司蛋糕，漂亮极了，岳明辉一准儿喜欢。

自从定了这事儿，卜凡心里就有按捺不住的小雀跃，总盯着岳明辉的脸傻笑，搞得老岳心里发毛。卜凡都规划好了，上个月工资还剩四百，他这个月省着点儿，到月初发了工资，就有钱给老岳买蛋糕啦。

但是计划赶不上变化，卜凡攒钱之道上最大的拦路虎就是岳明辉。岳明辉太他妈墨迹了，卜凡天天催他也不顶用，坤音真的严，迟到一次扣二百块钱，这个也太肉疼了吧。迟到两次就能扣出一个蛋糕来了。卜凡等不及，往浴室喊：“老岳，我先走了夯？”

岳明辉不高兴，“你什么意思？嫌我了呗？充你积极的呗。”

卜凡心里叫苦不迭，“我真的得先走，我这这个月工资没省多少了。”岳明辉没再说话，转身进屋吹头发了。卜凡看他脸色到底没舍得走，扣就扣吧，反正每个月都这样。

第二天岳明辉明显早起了十分钟，俩人掐着点儿到公司打卡。也就勉勉强强赶上，卜凡在电梯里很克制地吁吁直喘，岳明辉垂着眼睛问了他一句，“生我气吗？哥给你道个歉，今早不该朝你发火儿。”

电梯门开，又涌进来一群人，把卜凡一肚子话堵住了。他又不是心疼钱，他是真想买蛋糕。

 

日子临近了，卜凡钱根本不够。他数来数去，浑身上下也只有一百五十八块五。博文不借他，买甜品不能让小于知道，小弟的钱都在他妈妈那儿管着，李振洋？李振洋也算了吧，卜凡再也不想伺候他吃螃蟹了。再一个，要真的借了李振洋的钱去买蛋糕，估计他就不让凡子还了，“我岳哥过生日，买蛋糕就算我一份儿吧。”卜凡都能想出来他多么大度地讲这一番话。但卜凡很不大度。他老觉得，这一个蛋糕的惊喜，必须得是他自己来完成的，不然一点儿意思也没有。

大热天里，卜凡捏着那一百五十八块五在蛋糕门口徘徊了好久，到底也没买成海洋之心，将就着买了个带大寿桃的朴素款。

老岳锁着门在舞蹈教室闭关，卜凡提着蛋糕一路小跑回楼上。他插蜡烛手都在抖，博文一个劲地催他行了行了不用插这么多，显得岳岳很老似的。卜凡的汗一直往下滴，他也不知道自己在心虚什么。他总是不那么自信，他总担心自己给岳明辉的不是最好的。他当然已经把自己最好的东西、最热的真心全部掏出来放在掌心上缴，但岳明辉还有那么多人示好，他总忧虑自己落了下风。

卜凡被人拥簇着走进漆黑的舞蹈教室里的时候，岳明辉甚至连衣服都来不及穿。七月最热的时候，地板上的汗让他脚底打滑。

“老岳，我给你买蛋糕，你不夸一波吗？”

岳明辉看着端着蛋糕的这个傻大个儿，突然鼻酸。他哪来的钱买蛋糕啊？一个月随着岳明辉磨磨唧唧迟到个七八回，那点儿工资也不剩啥了吧。岳明辉好像明白这个月他抠抠索索不买零食不喝雪碧的原因了，可这也不能够吧？岳明辉用一根手指戳他胸口，“你给我句实话，是不是管博文儿借钱了？”卜凡当时就不乐意了，“咋？瞧不起我咋的？我一个蛋糕买不起吗？”岳明辉就只知道笑。

晚饭阿姨还很给面儿地多加了道肉菜，小弟蹭着寿星的好处吃得肚皮溜圆。吃完饭洗手，卜凡又挤到跟前，从帽子里头掏出一罐可乐塞给岳明辉。“哪儿来哒？”卜凡给他掀起外衣来掖到肚皮底下，“我买完蛋糕还剩三块五，就给你买了个喝的呗。”岳明辉摸摸那罐差点捂热了的可乐，“我们凡子怎么这么好啊。”

“那，那你还不、奖励一个？”

岳明辉掰着卜凡的脖子，踮起脚亲了一口。“乖，回去再奖。”

卜凡乐得在洗手间抖肩膀，岳明辉反手对着他胳膊就是一巴掌，“差点儿忘了。卜凡凡，下回再叫我发现，你为了攒钱不吃早饭，我就打断你狗腿。”


	11. 退行性懒癌

岳明辉其实可埋汰了，休假的时候在家不洗头不洗脸，从床上爬起来就摸到厨房去找食儿吃。卜凡一边煎蛋一边抱怨，“就你这邋遢样儿，还当偶像了？我该给你拍下来放网上，让你粉儿都掉光。”

岳明辉嗤之以鼻，你拍啊，你拍啊。

卜凡是真没想到。岳明辉能懒到什么地步呢？睡前嘬过的AD钙奶瓶就在枕头底下压着，办事儿懒得润滑，懒得前戏，往床上一躺，“来吧，速战速决。”偶尔卜凡提出要换个花样，岳明辉还老大不乐意，嘀嘀咕咕的。“我一把年纪了，你让我干这个……”当然老岳嘴上这么说，实际上还是依了卜凡。

卜凡很能折腾，给岳明辉弄得浑身酸软肌肉无力，困到磕头。见他快睡过去了，卜凡赶紧拽他起来搞事后清理。岳明辉贼不乐意，这活儿太累人了，吃完还得刷碗，这什么逻辑。卜凡连哄带骗地给他洗澡——事实上，岳明辉也就只有这种时候显出白天十倍有余的幼稚、任性和非暴力不合作。

洗完，岳明辉躺在沙发上，咧着腿打瞌睡。卜凡坚持要换床单、换被罩。“老岳，你过来帮忙。”岳明辉撑起头来，“你干嘛。”

“把你那腿给我合上。过来套被罩，赶紧。”

卜凡忙忙活活地铺床单，岳明辉在一边瘪着嘴套被罩，他笨手笨脚的，迷迷糊糊地找被子的角。卜凡上个厕所的工夫，回来被子就拧成一个疙瘩了。这是哪里来的娇贵大少爷啊，我的个老天。卜凡都想不通这个人在英国留学的时候是怎么过的，不会做饭，不会洗菜，连铺床都铺不明白。卜凡是不信的。岳明辉是从遇见凡子以后才开始生活不能自理的？还是说他在英国也有一个事事为他包办的人？卜凡也不知道自己为什么要吃这种没事找事的陈年干醋。

卜凡忍不住发问，语气相当诚恳：是你一直就这么笨吗？

岳明辉蹬他一脚，怎么跟哥哥说话呢？


	12. Togayther.com

一个卜岳的填写资料梗。一见钟情的感觉，巨甜！  
但有大篇幅凡子和洋洋的互动。微微卜洋。

 

 

1

卜凡对天发誓自己不是故意要偷窥别人屏幕的。

只能怪国航的座位靠背太矮，而卜凡又生得太高。经济舱真的很不适合这种大高个子，头快顶到行李架，膝盖顶到小桌板。大长腿外八就得戳着别人，内八挤着自个儿蛋。

卜凡别别扭扭地伸长脖子在高空寻找更多生存空间。

不偏不倚就看见前面那位男士Laptop的屏幕。

Togayther.com的注册页面。嚯，身高183体重67kg，1992巨蟹座，北京西城区，本科南京航空航天大学自动化，格拉斯哥大学毕业的海归研究生儿！旁边照片还是带纹身的，真的野，乖乖。卜凡发誓只扫了一眼，这个帅哥就迅速点击了提交，合上了笔记本。

卜凡环视一周，视线实在没有地方落，就专心致志研究起前面这位朋友的后脑勺。这人也挺有意思，浅色的头发扎个小揪揪，APM Monaco的耳钉，配着两块钱一大包的那种黑色猴皮筋儿。很real，也是个妙人儿了。他粉色的手指在键盘上快乐地击打，简短地回复一些洋文的邮件，听着歌儿还摇头晃脑的，跟个小兔子似的。

不一会儿卜凡看他又把Togayther.com打开了，查看了下私信，磨磨唧唧返回页面，把个人资料里的67kg改成60，琢磨了会儿，大概觉得太不要脸了，又改成65kg。纠结得那小样儿，卜凡没忍住笑出了声。他凶悍回头，卜凡吓得龟缩在椅子后面，脸贴着小桌板。默念没有看到我没有看到我……

下了飞机，卜凡也就是取了个行李的工夫，兔子就不见了。

卜凡开始后悔，早知道这样，他回头的时候自己就不该藏。顺理成章要个微信，说不定这会儿俩人都能约上饭了。追悔莫及。

他只扫了一眼资料，什么电话邮箱都没记住啊！北京那么多人，西城区那么大块儿，上哪儿找啊。他拎着箱子手忙脚乱打电话，“诶？喂，洋哥。那什么，紧急情况！需要你大脑支援！赶紧，快点儿，先把车停那儿，机场星巴克等我！”

李振洋火儿很大。说实在的，他能来接卜凡都是看在他妈妈面子上。这好家伙大热天你还给我支使来支使去的，反了你了。但他和卜凡有约定，所谓的“紧急情况”，一年只能动用一次，不允许预支，年末不清零。卜凡为了坑他一把大的，已经攒了两年没使了。李振洋预感不太好。

李振洋先到，还幽幽点了俩星冰乐慢悠悠地嘬。卜凡风风火火扛着箱子撞进来，吓得服务生姐姐差点报警，李振洋举手示意，他一屁股坐在逼仄的小卡座上，挤得饮料差点洒出来。

“卜凡凡，人家还以为你踢馆的。文明入座了，给你好客山东丢不丢人？”

“憋扯淡了，赶紧我急事儿。”

“你说。”

“我在飞机上遇见一哥们儿，巨清秀，巨正点……”

“拣重点说。”

“我没要上联系方式，我想找他。”

“线索呢？”

“1992年7月11号巨蟹座身高183白头发扎小辫儿西城的，南航毕业的，还留过学。”

“你这不一般啊，唠挺长时间吧？了解挺详细啊。”

卜凡挠头，“不是唠出来的，是我瞟见他Togayther那个资料页了。”

李振洋露出鄙夷的表情，“你怎么还有这个偷窥人家隐私的兴趣。”

“他公开的资料页！咋啦？我在我自己电脑屏幕上看跟在他电脑屏幕上看有啥区别了。”

李振洋疯狂翻白眼，“你甭在这儿偷换概念了。那就上Togayther找啊！！”

卜凡当场开箱子在衣服里头挖出笔记本电脑来，摊在走道里那个箱子都碍着服务生走路了。李振洋把口罩提了提，“卜凡凡，你真的给我丢人。”卜凡连声道歉，慌慌张张又把行李箱合上，塞在桌子底下。

“你土鳖不土鳖，真的，你把笔记本儿搁行李箱里，还塞到衣服中间。我真的服了，我没见过你这么埋汰的gay，真的。说出去都他妈没人信。”

“减震懂不懂啊？物理内个啥力的大小方向作用的没学过啊？”

“你一个艺术生拿初中物理跟我装啥逼呢。”

卜凡专心蹭着机场的网络开页面，“我这也没注册过Togayther，这个咋弄。你给瞧瞧。”卜凡这时候又虚心请教了。他就这么个最大的优点，装逼能屈能伸收放自如，该龟怂时则龟怂。

李振洋高傲地接过鼠标来，“不然你登我的号？”

卜凡敏锐地审视他一下，“别跟我抢。”

李振洋又满嘴跑火车地起范儿了：“你洋哥眼光高着呢。1992年看不上！怎么着凭你洋哥这青春活力貌比潘安，也得搞个00后吧？”

卜凡把鼠标再夺回来，“你畜生。起开我自己来。”

卜凡其实有点近视，又不爱戴眼镜。眯着眼去抠那个Togayther.com网站上的字眼儿。李振洋快嫌弃死了，伸手Ctrl+给他放大网页。“你真的土鳖。小学有没有上过微机课。”

Togayther.com的设计是双盲匹配，你是不可能按照条件搜索到特定的人的。你只能填写自己的资料，再填写你理想型的志愿范围，由网站帮你推送符合要求的人，由你决定向其中的哪一位发送邀请。只有对方也确认了邀请，你们才能成功匹配。

用户名：__________

卜凡搜肠刮肚：“叫卜凡吗？‘小卜凡’？‘老凡子’？你说他是喜欢成熟稳重还是青春活力的？唉，都沾一点吧……小老凡。”

 

卜凡先搞定了理想型资料。年龄，精确到1992年，巨蟹座，地区限定在西城，学历要求硕士生及以上。李振洋插嘴了，“你到底吃啥天鹅肉呢？还硕士，你这两年挺膨胀啊我发现。”

“你别管。”填身高体重的时候，卜凡犹豫了一下。那个戏精小兔子是不是又纠结着改资料啦？估摸了一下把身高写到183-185，体重区间扩展到59-67kg。李振洋嘴巴就是闲不住：“哎哟喂，你这个区间有点儿大啊，你知不知道这中间差着16斤呢？”

“说了叫你别管。”卜凡切换到个人资料页面。学历：博士。

李振洋彻底坐不住，“要不要脸，卜凡凡，你要不要脸？”

卜凡梗着脖子辩驳，“那我老婆比我学历高，我可不得硕士起跳，争取是个Doctor啊？”

“行，只要你脸皮够厚。22岁的博士，你咋不去中科院呢？”

卜凡死不悔改，继续到下一项。他183的话，那我怎么地也得比他高10公分吧，193可以把？体重……体重76？？要不再低点儿？74？？

李振洋嘬完俩星冰乐已经撑得走不动道儿了。“唉……我的凡弟弟到底是哪儿来的大男子主义山东老汉儿啊。愁。就很愁。啥时候哥哥能把你嫁出去啊？”

卜凡低头瞟了一眼桌上的空杯，“吃还堵不上你的嘴。”

AI匹配挺快，卜凡手都有点儿抖，哆哆嗦嗦地在匹配对象里划拉，希望找到那张熟悉的照片。李振洋懒懒地轻飘飘说了一句，“瞧把你紧张的……你是真的喜欢他呀。”

他洋哥乍一不怼他，卜凡还有点不好意思，小声地“嗯”了一下。

找着了。

咻的一声，邀请发送。

卜凡“啪”地合上电脑，“咱走吧，快走快走。”

李振洋摸着肚子，“急什么，等他回信儿啊。”

卜凡颓丧地往后一仰，捂着眼睛，“我不敢。”

“哎哟……就这点儿出息啊你？你不敢我敢。”李振洋把电脑转到自己这边，轻轻刷新着页面。“嚯，这照片，别说，还真有点正哈！”

“说了你别和我抢。”卜凡瘪着嘴。“我又抢不过你，我哪次抢得过你？”

“紧张什么，我是要搞00后的。”

“叮咚”一声。

“哟，你的PINKRAY回信儿了！”

卜凡整个窜起来！“我看看我看看！！”看见那个被点亮了的红心，卜凡觉得自己胸腔里那颗也在怦怦直跳。天哪，我要恋爱啦！卜凡幸福得整个蹲在地上压抑自己想要原地起跳的冲动。

李振洋特别讨厌抬头看别人，卜凡又长得过高，这种压迫感让人很不爽。他突然发现认识好多年他其实没太仔细看过卜凡。这会儿小孩蹲在地上，李振洋居高临下地摸摸他的头，他第一次对卜凡流露出这种长辈般的怜爱，心底一阵松软——我们小凡终于要谈恋爱啦。

 

 

2  
卜凡字斟句酌地给PINKRAY发了站内私信约他出来看电影。他甚至连PINKRAY的真名都还没来得及问，撒娇似的叫他“哥哥”。他急切地想再见他一面。PINKRAY回复得很快，“抱歉，我要加班，还不知道什么时候能完事儿，怎么着也得八点多……”

“那我去等你。”等发出去了，卜凡才觉得这句话太猴急。想撤回，这个狗屎站内私信还撤不了，妈的，想念微信。

对面好像很好脾气，“我的工作真的很枯燥哦，你要等很久。”

“要给你带饭吗？”

 

岳明辉捧着手机傻乐，我天呐，这是什么纯情小男孩儿啊。同事过来搡他一把，“啥事笑得这么荡漾？下班去喝酒不，大田请客。” 岳明辉背过身去发了条语音，回过头来嘴角还翘着，“我不去啦。我有约。”同事白眼翻到天上去。

卜凡小心翼翼戳开那条语音，环境很嘈杂，声音里还夹着笑意，“我们公司楼下内峨嵋酒家，宫保鸡丁儿做得贼正。你吃了再上来。”卜凡心怦怦跳，哆哆嗦嗦把耳机翻出来，又听了一遍，没忍住开始在食堂楼梯上嘚嘚瑟瑟地抖肩。

岳明辉的单位很好找，楼挺高，门脸儿好气派。咨询了前台姐姐，直上九层。卜凡个子太高，出现在公司里特扎眼，周围同事都投来好奇的目光。工作人员问他要找谁，他突然卡住了，他还没问过PINKRAY叫什么名字。岳明辉察觉到门口的骚动，抬头看了一眼，哇靠！真来啦？

小孩穿了一身黑T，手里捧着个纸袋。他好像有点近视，皱着眉头眯着眼在一个个小蘑菇一样冒出来窥视他的脑袋里寻找熟悉的那一个浅色的小揪揪。岳明辉冲他招招手，他就猫着腰偷摸地过去了。卜凡忐忑极了：“哥哥，他们咋都看我。”

岳明辉忍笑，“看你长得好看呗。”

不说别的，这香水喷得是够隆重的。岳明辉皱皱鼻子，打量了一下这一身儿大学生打扮，“保安大哥就把你这么放进来啦？你是不是说你认识岳明辉？”

小孩还愣愣的没接住梗，举起纸袋很诚实地说，“不是，我说我是来送一下外卖。”岳明辉一个爆笑，差点从椅子上栽下去。卜凡伸手扶了一把，才后知后觉，“哦，哥哥你叫岳明辉啊。”妈耶，太可爱了吧。岳明辉暗暗捂心口，这是诓到什么良家孩子了？


	13. 黏糊

卜凡爱黏糊他哥，是出了名的。

这年头哪个男孩儿不刷微博？哪个在电视上露过脸的男孩儿不会偷偷搜自己？卜凡也知道一大半儿全民制作人都在编排他和他哥谈恋爱。

可他还真没有。卜凡有时候也捂着脸看那些小动图了小作文，图个乐儿。有时候也扪心自问：哎我笑得有这么夸张吗……

卜凡对他的肢体接触频率与卜凡本人的紧张程度成正比。拍摄的时候手要搭在哥哥肩膀上，离开一分钟都不行，有意无意地要去拉岳明辉的手，去勾他的手指，捏他的手臂。采访被问慌了，抿着嘴唇死掐岳明辉大腿。岳明辉拍拍他的胳膊，他就知道撒开。可是不一会儿又悄悄爬上来了。

岳明辉心里有数，卜凡就是黏他罢了。不然还黏谁呢？洋洋是他大学长，又是老乡，差不多从艺考那会儿卜凡就听着李振洋的大名，战战兢兢考进北服。好的时候俩人还能勾肩搭背，大学长的尊严在那里放着，他能去摸学长大腿吗？小弟属猫的，你一碰他要炸毛，反手挠你一爪子，你受得了？也就只有老岳，从身到心都软乎乎的，任他捏呀摸呀抱呀。人人知道卜凡是192的大模，也许隐约知道他幼稚，但只有岳明辉真挚地觉得他是个孩子。小孩儿都灵着呢，知道谁最爱他，岳明辉是他唯一的安抚奶嘴。

卜凡是一个纸老虎，他自己知道。平白有一高高壮壮的皮囊，脸皮儿比谁都薄，心肠比谁都软。他是个小皮孩，被骂着长大，还是改不了骨子里的皮，他能平平安安长大，消耗的是他天然的自信。山东人养男孩往往这样的，不摔摔打打似乎就不成器，他这样敏感的小孩，尤其上面还有个亲哥，心里多少有点爱意的短缺和陈年的挫伤。所以他被训一句就要缩脖子，看不得别人发火儿，不管这火儿是不是冲他来的，头低得要扎进地板里去。

岳明辉不一样，他是泡在蜂蜜里长大的，说是个小少爷也不为过，从小独享父母最盛的宠爱，让他性格甜软又有两分适宜的骄纵。他最宝贵的地方是他善良细腻，他最先戳破卜凡那张纸糊的皮。谁也猜不到，这一切粘粘糊糊的肢体接触是岳明辉起头的——他看老师走了，就去角落里抱卜凡——他其实是想要揽肩膀，但身高不够，且卜凡又死死贴着墙角。他用自己的脸贴着卜凡的肩胛，他说，“凡子，别难过了。转过来，你转过来。我就觉得你今天跳得最好，你每天练得最晚了，我知道。老师八成跟老婆吵架了，拿你撒气呢！咱不理他，啊。”

李振洋在房间另一头压腿，还笑着喊他，“老岳，你干啥呢？怎么还抱上了呢？”

岳明辉一点没撒手，他坚定抱着卜凡，手轻轻地拍他的心口窝，“别生气了，好不好？我下楼给你买可乐好吗？”卜凡磨叽了一会儿，转过身来把脸埋在岳明辉肩膀上了。岳明辉感觉肩有点湿，小心翼翼地搂住这个大个子，“喔唷，乖。咱去洗个脸好不好？”

李振洋很有眼色地拽着李英超出去了，门砰地一关，卜凡的委屈像溃了堤似的，搂着岳明辉的脖子哇地一下就哭了。岳明辉伸手把灯也关上了。舞蹈室漆黑，只有卜凡吭哧吭哧哭得贼凶，眼泪都掉在岳明辉脸上，头上，肩上。像热乎乎的雨。

岳明辉知道，卜凡压力大。他身体硬，基础差，消耗多。小超练俩小时能会的舞，他得练四个小时，汗都湿透背心，顺着他的下巴滴在地板上。他练到最晚，练完还要关灯、拖地。把他流在地上的汗再抹干净。老师对他说话很难听，他受的迁怒也最多。他只是无辜长了个高个子，看着怪吓人，一米七出头的老师似乎总觉得不对他格外刻薄一点就震慑不住他。受委屈了呀，我们凡子。长得高有错儿啦？

岳明辉心里一片柔软，他很费力地捧着怀里这个大宝贝，他因见到卜凡脆弱的一面而从此觉得自己对他负有保护的责任和安抚的义务。可开了这个口子就一发不可收拾了。

卜凡撒娇便也只冲着他撒，看个电视都要别别扭扭地歪在他肩头嘚啵嘚。雷雨天气，大孩子就拖着被子跑到岳明辉床上，偎着岳明辉的胸口，吧嗒着嘴安睡。岳明辉被他压得胳膊发麻，一条壮硕的大腿搭在身上，翻身都翻不了。熬夜录制的时候卜凡眼神都发直，手无意识地拨弄哥哥的头发，舞台上还没cue到他，他已经紧张得偷偷抓哥哥的小拇指。岳明辉没太很注意，纵容着这种粘粘糊糊的行动不断升级。

不知道从哪天开始，卜凡突然有了危机感，甚至开始排挤小弟和岳明辉的肢体接触。李英超眼泪汪汪地告状，“岳岳妈妈，我凡哥威胁我。”岳明辉忍了一阵没忍住，到底还是私下里趁着午睡跟卜凡打商量。“你不能总是这么黏我，凡子。”卜凡把脑袋靠在哥哥肚子上，还拱了他一下。今天岳明辉出门用了香水，是有点中性的甜蜜香味，让他脑子里也甜蜜蜜的，昏昏沉沉。他耳朵里听不见岳明辉的话。“上节目的时候也是，稍微收一收，要知道避嫌，宝贝儿。你是大人了，不要太黏我。”

卜凡眉毛一撇，“咱没有嫌，为什么要避。”

岳明辉哽了一下，“你又不是不上网。你不知道他们怎么猜你的？话讲得有多难听？这国情这环境里咱真让人盖戳了你知道多要命吗？”

“明明啥事儿没有，非要避嫌，你不觉得此地无银三百两吗？”

岳明辉被他抬杠抬得心烦，“好了你别说了。以后不可以黏了，这事儿听我的。”

 

卜凡开始戒岳明辉了。

他哼着李荣浩老师的《戒烟》在屋里来来回回地走。李振洋嘀咕，你丫抽过烟吗？断奶吧你。

卜凡愤怒地瞪他一眼，扭头下楼了。

岳明辉在楼下琴房里绞尽脑汁地作词，他下发都剃了，梳着一个刚硬的背头。卜凡不懂他哥为啥把自己整这么累，刚搞完舞台，又要去搞黑泡，录新节目一天天不在家——其实他一个多星期都没跟岳明辉睡觉了，午觉都没有，碰也不给碰，一摸哥哥的耳朵就要被打手。他叫老岳去吃鸡，岳明辉说，“你别招我啊，我词儿还没写完。写完再陪你玩儿。”

 

等岳明辉写完都快两点钟，什么都抛到九霄云外，一口水没喝。从琴房推门出去，看见卜凡居然在休息室的沙发上窝着，脊背拱起来，脸朝里，耸着肩膀把小毯子紧抱在怀。岳明辉一下子就于心不忍了。

“凡子，凡子。要感冒，不能在这儿睡。”

卜凡搓搓脸坐起来，“你写完了？要打游戏吗？”

“还想着游戏呐？两点了。快去，上床睡觉。”

卜凡不动弹。他眼底的青色很重。

岳明辉叹了口气，试探着问了一句，“今天要跟我睡吗？”

 

 

俩人把空调打得很低，裹着被子靠在一起。卜凡贴在岳明辉颈窝里打哈欠，热气呼得岳明辉耳朵根子痒。他伸手拢了一下卜凡的头发，“该剃头了噢……你们小年轻头发就是长得快。”卜凡困极了，说话都不利索，嘟嘟囔囔地埋怨，“你也是小年轻。小岳。”说完就睡死了，打着小呼噜。

卜凡经常逮着工作人员问人家的one pick，他板着脸和小鬼说，“人是会变的”，他在给粉丝的信件里写，“感谢已经离开的，和没有离开我的全民制作人。”

这个小孩，其实缺点安全感吧。山东人养儿子都是“舍”着养，爱当然是爱的，但给他的亲昵很节制，早早就要求他自主、独立，早早剥离他奶里奶气的依赖。山东人的儿子都是这样养大的。他怕离别，怕不长久，怕攥在手里的又从指缝里溜了。所以他时时刻刻要确认，摸摸你的耳朵，捏捏你的胳膊，拉拉你的手指，来确认你还在这儿呢，你给我撑腰呢。

其实他也会长大的，会成为一个内心坚定充满自信的顶天立地的男子汉，不远的将来，他也会变的，会变得更好，会拥有和他高大的外表相匹配的强壮灵魂。

在他长大之前——岳明辉把被子掖一掖——他愿意黏着，就让他黏吧。


	14. 大

和卜凡谈恋爱挺好的，就是有一点儿不好——性生活不和谐。

 

岳明辉捧着脑袋拿这事儿咨询李洋的时候，李洋露出了难以言喻的神情。岳明辉赶紧解释，不是，不是他不行，是他……那啥，size，你知道吧，过于的大了。

李洋额头青筋直跳，一掀被子：滚出去！

岳明辉说，我但凡年轻个五六岁，这也算是个甜蜜的负担。关键我都奔三了，岁月不饶人，吃不消啊兄弟。

李洋：——滚出！！

岳明辉瘪瘪嘴抱着枕头出来，咋的还不让说了？

 

大家都是兄弟，洗澡更衣游泳的时候不是没见过。谁多大小心里都有数。但岳明辉也没仔细考虑这茬，只想着船到桥头自然直嘛。没想到船到桥头了，还真交通拥堵。

 

他头一回跟卜凡上床的时候，还是搬家前，在草场地那小公寓里，俩人慌慌张张用了半管润滑液，才勉勉强强挤进去，岳明辉痛得膝盖发抖，差点跪不住。卜凡是头一回，岳明辉可不是。他都想不起来第一次的时候疼不疼，大概是本科三年级的时候，和一个学长，没流血也没印象。当年还觉得自己牛逼天赋异禀，现在看来，就是他妈鸡儿不够大。

卜凡扣着岳明辉的腰窝，缓慢而坚定地推进。岳明辉被顶得眼前一黑，腹腔强烈的挤压感搞得他有点干呕。

他死死抠着床栏，浑身抖得筛糠一样。

我操你妈，疼死算了。比压腿还疼，比开胯还疼，岳明辉感觉有大约二十个于梓杰踩在他腰上。他投入不了。卜凡也让他夹得够呛，鼻尖都冒出汗来，小心翼翼地亲岳明辉皱起来的眉心。“行吗？”

岳明辉咬牙说，动吧。

卜凡一个挺腰，岳明辉差点撅过去。

年轻人，你轻点的。

他像溺水的人抓着最后一根稻草，拼命攀着卜凡的脖子。饱胀感太强烈，他不知道是痛还是爽，反正是陌生。他抽抽搭搭地哭，卜凡稳定地有节奏地抽送，他感觉不到丝毫的快感，可又不敢让卜凡失望，他仅仅是在忍耐，忍到无意识地屏住呼吸。

“诶，诶，喘气儿。”卜凡来亲他的嘴巴，“哥，难受吗？要停下吗？”

卜凡还真的停了。在活塞运动中摩擦到肌肉松弛麻木，还算可忍。一停下来，岳明辉只感觉到自己恢复意识的括约肌在逐渐收紧，越来越痛。他当场给逼出哭腔，“不要停。”

 

被插弄几下，岳明辉就疼软了，卜凡的亲吻和爱抚能使他短暂地勃起，他甚至伸手去握着挡着，不想让卜凡看出他没硬。

快点做完吧。岳明辉祈祷。他觉得这是一列火车在他的屁股里搅和，太jb疼了。

好在凡子是第一次，热血上头射得很快。岳明辉松了一口气准备起身，卜凡又食髓知味黏上来，含着他的耳垂撒娇，哥哥，再玩一次行吗？

岳明辉说，不行。

卜凡整个委屈得，都没有理智了，照着岳明辉嘴角一通乱啃，吮到他后颈又咬又舔。岳明辉就这样没出息地又抬头了。卜凡又烫又硬的那玩意儿就戳在他腰窝里，一下一下的，双手还相当粗暴地揉捏胸肌，逼急了，卜凡又进不去，只能在岳明辉腿根儿臀缝里蹭。岳明辉的神经紧绷由着他撒野。

得，守着身高腿长器大活儿还有待加强的风华正茂小男友，最后自个儿居然是在床上偷偷撸射的。这就很浪费资源。很致命，很没面儿。

插着费劲，那换个法儿呢？岳明辉推推他，“哎，起来。” 卜凡乖乖坐正了。不应期还软着，岳明辉趴下去试探着给他含了一口，就听见头顶上有人倒吸凉气的动静。俩人互帮互助一下倒也挺合适。

没事儿呗，就算生理硬件不适配，卜凡也会用手用嘴用一切办法把他推上巅峰。岳明辉很受用，心里稍稍有点失落是会的——钥匙跟锁不配套，多别扭人啊。

每隔半个月，岳明辉还是要重新试一次，他就不死心，插个钥匙而已有这么难？

可经验多了卜凡也能看出来岳明辉细微的表情变化，知道他疼，压根儿没爽到，渐渐也不乐意做插入了。岳明辉心里有点慌，更多是急，甚至马马虎虎润滑了自己就要往上坐。卜凡直接摁住他，“冷静点，老岳。”

岳明辉眼泪都快出来了，手扶着卜凡的肩膀不知所措。他为了那天壮胆，还喝了点儿酒。可酒精根本没帮上忙，除了使他更加笨手笨脚脑子一团乱糟以外毫无建树。他甚至都搂不住自己的泪腺了，眼泪大颗大颗滚下来。他觉得丢人，可又不知道往哪里藏，他揪着床单擦脸，哽咽着请求，“我想，我想再试试，你别不要我了……”

这一句把卜凡心疼得要命，心尖尖掉地上摔八瓣，赶紧把这个大宝贝揣怀里，“我的哥，想啥呢……怎么还能扯上要不要你了呢？”

 

这几个月可把岳明辉憋屈坏了，借着酒劲稀里哗啦一哭，卜凡才把他的心思闹明白。闹明白了，简直一个头两个大。卜凡都不知道是搞笑多一点还是生气多一点。

“你咋想的？合着在你眼里我就那么在乎能不能把家伙事儿搁你屁股里吗？我心里没数吗，大家都是老爷们儿，那地方就不是用来办事儿的。花样那么多，就非得一棵树上吊死啊？”

岳明辉哭完了，酒劲儿也过了，脸烧得通红。缩在床脚抱着被子听卜凡叉着腰数落。“岳明辉，我就问你了，你是对我口活儿不自信咋的？你能爽就完了，想这么多55667788的有啥用？”

 

岳明辉一扁嘴，“那毕竟还是…插入从传统意义上讲，更有做爱的仪式感……不然还是不完整…”

卜凡哭笑不得地拍脑门儿，“你还留洋大学生呢？就这思想觉悟？咋的gay还要学他们异性恋姿势，做不到就还不完整了？我就特不服。他插不插，又能咋地？”

 

“我看你挺舒服……”

 

“我舒服你不舒服，顶啥用？”

岳明辉有点不知道怎么回嘴。

 

“甭想了，啊。再受伤的这种事儿，你给我少干。你要觉得有情趣，咱偶尔可以来。你要问我对这事儿在不在乎，我是不在乎的。你得劲儿最重要，你，你最重要。”

岳明辉整个儿都傻眼了，他很少有打嘴仗打不过卜凡的时候。他有精密的逻辑和丰富的储备，但面对卜凡这种真心无赖，他的整个知识体系都像溃堤似的崩塌。仪式感又咋的？顶不住一句“你最重要”。太肉麻了吧？岳明辉脸热到能摊鸡蛋。

 

卜凡骂完了，自己也挺不自在的，茫然地挠挠头，把地上踢跑的T恤短裤一捡放到脏衣篓里。直起腰来环顾四周，“还来不？”

 

岳明辉埋在被窝里，浑身红得像个熟透的大螃蟹。“来。”


End file.
